Talk:Laser Sight
flashlight goes off when u equip laser sight? If it does, it will be blood bath. [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:21, October 06, 2009 (UTC) Not really. Play L4D without a flashlight. It's not that different. Half the time I'll turn it off because of a Witch and completely forget that it's even off. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Besides, if the flashlight is off, you can have other teammates protect you and Marten is right, I do sometimes forget to turn my flashlight on when a witch is nearby, and I mostly do it at No Mercy, and some of the locations are dark, but I still have no problem.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 22:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :If this means anything, you can still use the flashlight while you have the laser sight upgrade in L4D1. I'm going to assume that Vavle changed very little about the laser sight when it because an official item in L4D2. Darkman 4 23:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You are able to have both the laser and flashlight.--Drakulas 15:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Pistol and magnum can't have a laser sight It seems that only primary weapons can have a laser sight. Has anybody else been able to get the pistol or magnum sighted?--Drakulas 15:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) No, it's primary weapon only. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 17:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Locations Out of my many games, I've only seen these things pop up in specific locations. We should probably list the locations where Laser Sights have a chance to spawn. Locations I've found them include: Inside the Gun Store in the second level of Dead Center (100% chance). Inside the wrecked house to the right, immediately after the safe room, on the third level of Swamp Fever. Inside the trailer found on the streets of the third level of The Parish. On top of another trailer very shortly after the last one, on The Parish. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|('say hi')]][[AK-47| '(pwnage)]] 20:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Inside the building at the hotel that is reight next to the billboard in first level of Dark Carnival. LachlanR 21:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Moved from Article '' * When equipped with a Chrome Shotgun the laser sight doesn't appear to have increased the accuracy, but once fired the already high accuracy is boosted providing supreme range, maybe even as much as the AK-47.'' I have no idea what it's trying to say. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|('''say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 16:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Spawn rate increased in latest patch? The last couple times I've played, I've noticed laser sights spawning a great deal more often, sometimes twice in a single act. Has anyone else experienced this (I'm on PC if it matters any) or is it just pure blind luck on my end?--WouldYouKindly 03:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) An idea about the way Lasersights spawn. Hello everybody. I've been really interested in Lasersights when making custom Mutations and I've got a theory you might want to hear. I hope it haven't been pointed out yet, but I don't see it written in the article. So I share it with you here before doing any change to the article. If your experience goes against any of my statement, please tell. (Also forgive my errors in English : I'm French and I'm doing the best I can.) On to the subject. Basically what can be found in the CVar-s are these two lines : upgrade_laser_sight_spread_factor ''0.4'' director_per_map_weapon_upgrade_chance ''0.25'' The first one, I'm pretty sure it's the way the lasersights improve your accuracy. I've tried to put 2'' instead of ''0.4 and it ended up having my AK47 getting a visor about the size of a tactical shotgun one. Likewise, setting it to 0.2 gave me an AK47 with almost no recoil even when standing (By recoil I mean the size the visor gets when firing.). However, you know that shotguns do not benefit much from the Lasersights upgrade. I'm guessing it's because they use a different type of fire. From that I believe each pellet the shotgun fires has a « room » to go to and the laser sights just reduce the size of the « room », effectively improving the accuracy of 1 pellet but not doing anything really noticeable for the shotgun itself. However I'm yet to try it out with 0.2 or 0.1 instead of 0.4 with a shotgun. So basically, Lasersights are reducing by 60% the dispersion of bullets for bullets firearms (Machineguns and rifles.), and doing an uninteresting improve for Shotguns (I mean it's okay for your teammates to know where you shoot but nothing else.). The second line is something I'm really, really sure of. Firstly I was pretty sure Lasersights spawned only where ammo upgrades (Fire/Explosive rounds.) could have spawned, because each Lasersight pack I had found till then was situated where I had already found ammo upgrades before. So then I looked at the syntax of the line, and didn't think 0.25 couldn't be the percent chance to get Lasersights : 0.25% chance to get Lasersights per map would end with Lasersights being almost totally absent from the game, and we know they're not. So 0.25 actually meant 25% chance to get Lasersights per map. I set the value to 1 (So 100% chance to get a Lasersight per map.), and O surprise : for each single map I went through since then, I have found 1 pack of Lasersights (where there should be an ammo upgrade). It can be pure luck, that's true. However that would be incredibly coincidential. I even shared my Custom Mutation with a friend who then, too, found 1 pack of Lasersights in each map he went through. Some maps didn't spawn any Lasersights, though, and incindentally they were maps where I hadn't ever found any ammo upgrade before. Also, we have never found more than 1 Lasersight Pack, even when looking through each single room in the level, so we assume it really spawns 1 Lasersight Pack per map. So basically, for each map you play, you've got 25% chance to have 1 Lasersight Pack spawning in the map, and it will spawn at a place where you would normally get only ammo upgrades. However certain maps don't usually spawn any ammo upgrade (Or I am yet to find one.) so these maps will ''never'' spawn any Lasersight Pack. To my knowledge, these are the maps you may find a Lasersight Pack in (Any other requires confirmation.) : Dead Center : The Streets : It's also the single map where two Lasersight Packs may spawn because there will always be one in Whitekeeper's shop and there may be ammo upgrades elsewhere. Dark Carnival : The Highway : Near the offramp, in the motel or just before the harsh hill are common places to find one. The Fairgrounds : Almost everywhere. The Coaster : In the Maintenance Room and in the building before the Coaster Event. Swamp Fever : Plank Country : Given the size of the map it's really hard to find but it may appear in the houses. The Swamp : In the little boat right at the beginning or on the little half-bridges you find in the path. The Shantytown : I don't remember seeing any Lasersights but I'm sure there are some ammo upgrades in this level so... Hard Rain : I have found a Lasersights once but I forgot where. -_- The Parish : The Cementary : Many places to find one. You should have noticed that. The Quarter : I found one in the appartment just before the end of the map. No Mercy : The Subway : A room in a corner at the beginning of the map, near a pile of rocks in the subway (After the ammo pile.), in a room at the right after the lenghty train, in a room at the rear of the « columns room », in the office upstairs... Many, many places. The Sewer : In the sewers indeed. Look into the locked rooms around and at the very back of the corridors, along with the small shortcuts (Where you usually find Grenade Launchers and Chainsaws.) The Hospital : Usually below desks. Below is a list of maps where no Lasersights will spawn. They usually are very straightforward maps and I'm pretty sure I've been looking everywhere. Given the 100% chance to get Lasersights on a given map, according to my theory, finding no Lasersights in a certain map means no Lasersights will ever spawn in the said map. Dead Center : The Hotel : I also base my statement upon the fact no ammo upgrade spawn there. The Atrium : Same. Dark Carnival : The Barns : Oddly enough, I'm yet to find any Lasersights there while I vaguely remember finding ammo upgrades in the same map. The Concert : The only single thing you'll find in the corridor is a Bile Jar. Nothing else. Hard Rain : The Burger Tank : Given the very short way from the saferoom to the real Finale, I'm sure there's no Lasersight there. The Parish : The Waterfront : I haven't found anything here. The Bridge : Obviously. No Mercy : The Appartments : Yep. Nothing. The Rooftop : Actually I haven't looked in any of the rooms so maybe, just maybe... but honestly I don't think so. I have not yet tried The Passing, The Sacrifice and Cold Stream. However the Scavenge event in The Passing is not funny to play alone, I don't want to play The Sacrifice with bots and Cold Stream... hey, wait a minute. Again, if you find anything here that does not suit you or you might want me to precise, feel free to ask. After all, I've done that only to improve the Left 4 Dead Wikia so it must be discussed before a potential implementation in the said article. Yours truly, Gb_Ze_Kamikaze Laser Sight and Shotguns? Just asking, is there any actual change in accuracy after putting a laser sight on a shotgun? I keep thinking I see the spread indication (My name for the four lines around the central dot) close in slightly, but I may be mistaken. It's barely noticeable, but I just have to ask. Can anyone confirm or disprove this? Attack Khajiit 21:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC)